


Just like stars

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Soft Mason, Stargazing, freeform detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: The detective gets drunk. That's her first mistake in a series that leads her to a night under the stars with the one vampire she swore to avoid.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Just like stars

She would regret it all tomorrow. She would blame it on the drinks, but she'd know that the real problem was herself.

Tonight, however, she didn't think of the consequences. It started with tiredness and ended with something neither of them expected.

It started with a boring day.

"Tina, do you have an update on the Anderson case?"

As a lot of days in the office, there was nothing to do expect paperwork. She despised it with a passion, but she couldn't just skip it, no matter how much she wanted to.

Thankfully the day was almost over. Her friend called back from the other room, "It was animals. Apparently, they left the back door open when they left for a short vacation, and a couple of raccoons got in and trashed the place. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Most calls we get turn out to be nothing. I can't decide if that's good or just tiring."

Tina snickered. "Good that there's less crime, tiring that we explore so many occurences that turn out to be dead ends, I guess."

They went back to their individual work for about half an hour, and then she was _finally_ free for the day. Tina waited for her outside the station, and she raised her eyebrows.

"I know that look."

Tina just squealed. "Go out with me? Pretty please?"

She sighed at her exuberant friend. "What for?"

"It's been a boring day...do I really need more reason?"

She smiled. Maybe some drinks would help her unwind, so she told Tina, "No, I suppose not. I'm in."

"Great!" Her friend wrapped an arm around her shoulders and all but dragged her to her car, since Tina walked to work.

An hour later, they were both very wasted. At first, she thought it a blessing. She didn't have to think too much about Unit Bravo and a certain grey-eyed, infuriating vampire. But as the night dragged on, she got more and more light-headed.

"We should probably get home," Tina slurred. She had drank about as much, so they realised that neither of them could reasonably drive home.

"I'll call a cab for you, Tina."

Her friend stared confused at her. "How're you gonna get home?"

That was when the trouble began. "I'll call Mason. He'll pick me up." She knew that he liked her. There was something else too, but her drunk self couldn't recall it.

Tina winked at her several times before she was picked up, but she ignored it and dialed the familiar number.

He took a couple of minutes to pick up, and when he did, he didn't sound happy. "What do you want?"

She giggled, higher pitched than she would ever do sober. "Heyyyyyy. Mason. I'm...kind of at the bar, and Tina said I shouldn't drive, sooooo..."

He sighed. "I'll pick you up." Then he hung up.

She didn't have to wait long before his car showed up. He gave her one look and then got out to help her into the passenger seat. Back in the driver's seat, he growled. "Just how drunk are you?"

She giggled again. "I didn't drink soooo much..." By the look on his face, he didn't believe her.

They rode in silence, until she saw a sign making her perk up. "I wanna go to the cliff! There's a meteor fall tonight, right?"

Mason sighed, then swerved onto the side road. "At least it's quiet. But don't fall off, sweetheart."

Sober her would've scoffed at the nickname. Drunk her simply smiled and bounced in her seat until they arrived.

Stepping out into the cool night air, they made their way to sit at the cliff's edge.

She looked up in genuine amazement she would never dare to show normally. "Look at all the stars!" Her finger followed a bright spot of light making its way down the horizon.

Mason chuckled beside her. "You're cute when you're excited."

 _Cute. Not "hot" or "sexy"._ Drunk her didn't quite remember why that was important, but she knew that it meant _something._

Mason didn't seem to think there was anything strange about that, so she dismissed the thought fairly quickly, even though it still lingered in the back of her mind. To distract herself, she snuggled into his side as a chill ran through the air. "It's cold," she whined.

He stiffened only slightly before relaxing and wrapping his arm around her. "Then I guess I gotta warm you up, huh?"

His touch was fire against her skin as he pressed her tighter against him, and against her better judgement, she mumbled, "I want you."

He smirked, but it was softer than usual. "I'd love that, sweetheart. But you're drunk. Don't want you to do something you might regret."

She sighed, but didn't press it any further. Suddenly she was tired, so tired and let her head drop into Mason's lap. He smiled and brushed a hand over her cheek. She stared, amazed at the constellations lining his skin.

The words slipped out before she could stop them. "I love your freckles. They're like stars." Fascinated, she drew her fingers along his arm, touching every dot. He drew in a shuddered breath, and then his smile grew.

Tomorrow she would regret. But tonight...tonight was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I actually wrote fluff. Who would've thought :P


End file.
